Moved On
by Silver1
Summary: An older Davis reflects upon when he gave up his crush on Kari. Even Davis-haters should like this story.


When I gave up on her

Moved On

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon's creatures or characters*

Author's Note: This is just a short little something I came up with after reading another fan fic. It takes place after episode 50 (end of the series), so there may be some spoilers involved. It's from Davis' point of view. Hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I look around the Digital World, I can't believe how little has changed. The place looks the same as it did when I was just a kid. Same trees, same skies, same landscape, it's like I'm the only one who's changed, and I've changed big time. I've lost the spike hair, I've lost the goggles, and I've most especially lost the crush.

I see her as my son and I walk up to the group. She's standing there right next to her child. Kari still looks as beautiful as ever. She's got long hair, which is a big change for her, but she's still the same kind person that I remember. But when I look at her, I see my friend, not an infatuation. 

I don't know when I lost my crush on her, when I gave up my desires of going out on a date with her or marrying her. It was pretty silly to dream about marrying a girl at age 11. I guess I just lost interest over time. She and I are close friends, but nothing more than that. I'm not carrying a torch for her, and she's not carrying a torch for me. We're friends, period.

Maybe I lost interest in her because of what was happening around us. Things got so hectic that I didn't have time to worry about girls. It's hard to think about dating when the fate of the world is at stake. 

I don't remember how I lost interest in Kari, but I do remember the instant I realized it. It was when MaloMyotismon used his illusions to make all of us see our deepest desires. Ken saw his brother and was finally free of his Digimon Emperor past. Cody got to be with his father. TK saw his family reunited. Yolei got to… to… well, she dreamed about eating a cake that was all hers without having to share it with her siblings. I guess that has something to do with having two older sisters and a brother. Kari dreamed of peace between humans and Digimon. I'm not surprised she had such a noble dream.

But nothing appeared before me. MaloMyotismon's tricks didn't effect me. I wasn't sure why at first but then I realized something: I was happy with who I was. I didn't need anything more, I felt content. I had friends, family, a best buddy in Veemon, and I was part of something important. Being a Digidestined meant the world to me. 

After we defeated MaloMyotismon, I realized something. When I first became a Digidestined, I dreamed of sweeping Kari off her feet and having her fall madly in love with me. So why didn't I see that illusion when we fought MaloMyotismon? The simple answer was that it wasn't my deepest desire for Kari to be my girlfriend. That was when I realized that I'd given up on Kari without even knowing it. She wasn't what I desired.

Some people might think that I would be bitter after realizing this, but I actually felt a deep sense of peace. My conflict over her was over. I felt free in a strange way. I still valued her friendship, but I wasn't looking for her to be my girl anymore. That turned out to be a really good thing. She and I became better friends after I gave up, and TK and I became closer as well. I half-expected to be the Best Man at TK and Kari's wedding. Imagine my surprise when Kari married some other guy and TK found another woman. I guess those two were just close friends after all. There wasn't any romance between them. 

I can't help but laugh at that. I got all worked up over nothing. They were friends and my jealousy made me blind to that simple fact, which caused me more than a few headaches. Servers me right. 

I got over Kari pretty quick. I felt a little awkward around her for about a week, but then things felt normal. I started seeing other girls and I was surprised to find out that I was pretty popular. I guess girls go for the soccer-playing heroic types. 

And now, here I am, 25 years later. I have a beautiful wife, and a son. He looks just like me, right down to Tai's old goggles. He even has a Demiveemon partner. A real chip off the old block. Hope he has better luck with the ladies than I did at first. 

I look at Kari one more time. I've moved on, I let it go. I've lost interest in Kari Kamiya and I'm content. It wasn't the end of the world that I didn't get the girl, and I would feel the same way even if she married TK. I couldn't be more happy with who I am. I don't need Kari's love, I'm glad to have her friendship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I came up with this story after reading another fic on ff.net. Someone created a story about how Davis tries to separate Kari from her daughter and TK because he's still obsessed. Then the authors said "If the shoe fits…" That's one of many stories where people seem to think that Davis just can't let his crush on Kari go. But he _does_, he gives up on her and he finds someone else. Davis grows up, so I think people should realize that he's not as obsessive as some fans make him out to be. 

I want to thank Claymore for providing the clips to episode 50, and all the people on Megchan's Message Board who gave me the information about episodes 49 and 50. It's true that Davis doesn't marry Kari, but neither does TK. Go figure. It's also true that Davis doesn't see any illusions while the others do. In the Japanese version, it's because he's happy with who he is. I don't want to think about what the dub reason will be. 

Anyway, I've known practically from the start of 02 that Daikari wouldn't happen, but that doesn't mean I don't like the concept anymore. I just wrote this as a means of expressing a simple fact: Davis isn't totally obsessed over Kari. He'll let her go if he has to, because, in the series, he did. And I think it's not right for fans to stereotype Davis as an obsessive villain just because he had a crush as a little kid. 

Anyway, now that I've finished this I'm going back to writing a Daikari and the next chapter of "Caring Hearts." In the meantime, please review my very short work. 


End file.
